Moments Like these - ZetTobi
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Zetsu is in for A big surprise when Tobi shows up in the forest wearing nothing but his cloak. Smut One shot! yaoi


MOMENTS LIKE THESE

THIS IS A ZETTOBI YAOI BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Zetsu stood in the forest, examining a plant. He looked up from the plant as a swish, swish noise became apparent. He'd never heard anything in nature make that kind of noise. He turned around in time to see Tobi approach him. He was barefoot and the swishing sound was his cloak flapping around his legs.

"Tobi, where are your shoes?" The white half asked. "The idiot probably lost them." The black half said. "Don't you know you could hurt your feet or get a splinter?" The white half asked ignoring the black half. "But Tobi wanted to surprise you, Zetsu." Tobi whined. "Surprise us? Surprise us how?" They asked together. Tobi began unbuttoning his cloak and it became apparent to Zetsu that Tobi was naked beneath it.

"Whoa, stop right there Tobi." The white half said. "Why did you stop him?" The black half asked. "Be patient." The white half said. He picked up Tobi and carried him to a small cave not to far from the base. Zetsu had found it on a trip to the forest such as his current one. The only difference now was he had a half naked Tobi with him.

He set Tobi down in the cave and opened the boy's cloak. He looked absolutely stunning. Zetsu placed his hands on either side of Tobi's sides and slid them down over his hips and around to his ass. He loved the feeling of Tobi's soft flesh as his hands glided across it. "Fuck him now." The black half said. "Not yet. Patience. " The white half said.

"Tobi you look so sexy." The white half said. "And so edible." The black half said. "Ignore him Tobi." The white half said. Zetsu pushed the cloak off of Tobi's body, letting it fall to the cave floor. "Tell me Tobi, do you like this?" Zetsu asked, as he touched Tobi everywhere. "Yes. Zetsu, Tobi's a good boy." He said as a moan escaped his lips, when Zetsu touched a sensitive spot.

"Fuck him now!" The black half said. "No. We will not rush this." The white half said sternly. Zetsu looked down and noticed how very hard Tobi was. He was beginning to get there himself. He dropped down to his knees and took Tobi into his mouth. Tobi bucked at the sudden rush of pleasure and gasped. "Ahh, Zetsu!" He hung on to Zetsu's Venus flytrap to steady himself, as his knees threatened to buckle.

Zetsu sucked and licked every inch of Tobi's erection, getting a whimper or a moan every other time. He quickly undid his own cloak and dropped it to the floor with Tobi's. He walked Tobi over and lay him gently onto the cloaks. Tobi lay down obediently and Zetsu resumed pleasuring him with his mouth.

Tobi squirmed and moaned louder as his stomach became tighter and hotter. "Zetsu, Tobi's gonna cum!" He gasped. Zetsu sucked harder as he rubbed the inside of Tobi's thigh. Tobi screamed and shot his seed into Zetsu's mouth. Zetsu pulled back and allowed some of it to run on to his fingers. He lubed three of his fingers well and placed one at Tobi's entrance.

Tobi whined as the finger was pushed in. "Ow, Zetsu, it hurts. Tobi don't like pain." He whimpered. "Relax Tobi. It will get better." The white half coaxed. "Just fuck him already, will you?" The black half said. "Shut the hell up." The white half said. "Meh, whatever." The black half said. He pushed the second finger in and began a scissoring motion. Tobi wiggled and whimpered as the third one was entered. "Relax Tobi, it's okay." The white half purred.

He removed his fingers and stood up quickly, removing his clothes. He knelt down and positioned himself at Tobi's entrance. He pushed in quickly and halted. Tears ran down Tobi's cheeks as he bit his lip. Zetsu slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. Starting a rhythm and hitting Tobi's sweet spot in the process. Now Tobi was singing a different tune.

"Tobi's better, Zetsu." Tobi said as another hit to his sweet spot made him moan. "We're glad Tobi." Zetsu said. "Speak for yourself." The black half said. "Oh, be quiet, will you?" The white half said. Zetsu thrust harder and faster keeping Tobi moaning the whole time. Tobi shouted and clenched around Zetsu, as he came on both of their stomachs. Zetsu released inside of Tobi and pulled out slowly.

Semen slowly trickled out of Tobi and onto his leg. Zetsu pulled Tobi close and whispered. "Tobi, it's moments like these that you are the best in the world." Zetsu closed his eyes as Tobi spoke. "That's because Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu giggled and held Tobi closer. "Yes Tobi is a very good boy."


End file.
